Various types of animal treadmills are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is an animal treadmill and waste disposal apparatus including a parallelepiped platform with side walls, a front wall, a rear wall, and a hollow interior base. What has been further needed is a pair of front rollers rotatably attached to the front end of the interior base, a drive roller and a tension roller attached at the rear wall of the interior base, and a plurality of support rollers attached to the side walls in between. What has also been needed is an electric motor assembly located below the drive roller at the rear wall of the interior base. An endless conveyor belt is in direct contact with the first pair of rollers, the drive roller, the tension roller, and the support rollers. The rollers are rotatable by the motor assembly. A rectangular container, a waste reservoir, and a water reservoir are also needed. Lastly, what has been needed is a pair of spray nozzles to rinse animal waste from the endless conveyor belt. The animal treadmill and waste disposal apparatus thus enables a user to hygienically exercise a pet in a confined area.